FAKE
by purplekofie
Summary: [TAEKOOK/VKOOK] Jungkook yang selalu mencari dan Taehyung yang tidak ingin ditemukan. Jungkook ingin berhenti tapi dia tidak bisa. Inspirated from Play Date by Melanie Martinez.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrtt.. drrttt..**

Langkah kaki berderap menuju asal suara. Terdengar terburu-buru. Lengan yang dibalut kulit seputih susu meraih benda elektronik berwarna hitam yang biasa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Sebut saja ponsel.

Nama pemanggil diikuti dengan kata hyung dibelakangnya, ah, jangan lupakan emotikon berbentuk hati dibelakang dua patah kata tersebut. Cukup cheesy untuk nama kontak di ponsel seorang pria. Ha, kalian pikir dia peduli dengan komentar seperti itu?

Tidak.

"Halo?"

Suara lembutnya mengalun indah. Tidak bisa dibilang selembut itu. Pemilik suara itu seorang pria muda, sekali lagi, dia pria. Jangan membanyangkan suara seorang wanita yang berucap lembut dan manja kepada kekasihnya, ataupun suara desahan pelan penuh nikmat seorang gadis muda yang digagahi pria pujaannya.

Suara seorang pemuda sudah pasti berat dan rendah. Namun memang benar pemuda ini memiliki suara yang indah. Dan jika ia berucap dengan pelan dengan suara yang direndahkan terkesan dalam, siapapun pasti setuju ia punya suara yang lembut.

Ngomong-ngomong pemuda itu bernama Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, dia berprofesi sebagai penyanyi di sebuah cafe yang lumayan terkenal di daerah elit pada malam hari dan siangnya ia mengisi waktu dengan teman-temannya yang lain di tempat bernama kampus. Dia cukup bisa mengatur hidupnya dengan baik diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh satu tahun ini.

"Sekarang hyung?"

Jungkook menghitung detik jam dinding dengan gelisah. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit pipi dalamnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin besar di dekat pintu apartmennya. Kaos putih besarnya melorot hingga mempertontonkan bahu dan tulang selangkanya. Rambut sehitam malamnya tampak berantakan seperti baru diterpa badai topan. Ia bahkan hanya menggunakan boxer setengah paha sebagai bawahan.

Satu kata, Berantakan. Penampilannya cukup berantakan untuk memenuhi permintaan seseorang di seberang telepon. Jungkook itu baru bangun tidur. Ia masih sangat lelah dengan kegiatannya kemarin malam dan ia baru bisa tidur saat jarum panjang di jam tangannya menunjukkan angka lima. Dan seseorang di seberang sana sepertinya tidak mau peduli dan menginginkan kehadirannya satu jam lagi. Jungkook baru memejamkan matanya selama dua jam.

Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke salah satu sofa di ruang tamu apartmennya. Ia bergegas membersihkan diri. Tidak akan sempat jika ia mandi sekarang. Itu akan membuang waktu dan orang itu sungguh tidak mau menerima alasan apapun tentang keterlambatannya. Hukuman akan menantinya, dan hukuman orang itu sungguh tidak nikmat sama sekali. Jungkook menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajahnya dengan cepat. Ia lalu keluar menuju kamar tidurnya tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook membuka kaos dan boxernya dengan segera. Ia lalu menarik kaos putih polos dengan pinggiran berwarna hitam beserta celana pendek dengan tali berwarna putih krim yang sobek di lutut kiri dan di paha kanannya (bayangin aja yang dipake Jeka waktu practice dance Adult Ceremony bareng Chim)

Tidak formal dan nyaman.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya di atas sofa dan sedikit berlari menuju rak sepatu di dekat pintu. Tidak ada waktu untuk memilih. Jungkook memakai sepasang sepatu yang ia ambil acak. Berikut dengan kaus kaki hitam.

Jungkook menutup pintu dan berlari menuruni tangga darurat sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari panjangnya.

Dua puluh menit sebelum waktu yang diberikan berakhir. Beruntung jarak antara apartmennya dan rumah orang itu tidak begitu jauh. Ia hanya perlu berjalan beberapa menit dan ia akan menemukan rumah dengan cat biru pucat yang asri dengan pepohonan tumbuh subur di sekeliling rumah berpagar besi setinggi dadanya.

"Masuk saja"

Jungkook sedikit tertegun. Bahkan jari telunjuknya belum menyentuh interkom dan sebuah suara tak asing sudah terdengar dari sana. Jungkook mendorong pelan pagar besi itu. Ia menaik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu kencang. Selalu seperti ini. Jika orang itu meminta—ah, mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan memaksanya untuk bertemu, jantungnya tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dengan normal. Tak jarang peluh membanjiri tubuhnya dan wajahnya memerah seperti demam.

Orang itu tidak bisa dikatakan senormal manusia pada umumnya, namun tidak juga gila seperti Joker. Jalan pikirnya saja yang berbeda dari manusia kebayakan. Kiasan untuk menyebutnya aneh. Sayangnya Si Aneh adalah pemilik Jeon Jungkook.

Ia selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pemilik pemuda kelinci manis itu. Dan si kelinci hanya bisa patuh padanya. Hanya padanya seorang. Jangan memikirkannya sebagai hal seperti itu. Ini bukan kisah seorang Dominant dan Slave dengan panggilan Master darinya. Mengemis minta dihancurkan. Jungkook juga masih waras.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya. Keningnya berkerut. Tidak seperti biasa rumah yang dihuni empat orang manusia sesepi ini.

 **Brakk..**

"A-Akhh"

"Hei, Baby.. satu menit dua puluh enam detik lebih awal dari biasa, hum?"

"Hyung—"

"Daddy"

"Daddy—Akhh"

"Good boy"

Jungkook meremat kuat kemeja hitam pemuda di depannya. Sedikit mendorong dada bidang pemuda yang membuatnya terpojok di pintu cokelat rumah itu. Terlalu dekat. Pemuda itu menumpukan lengan bawahnya di samping kepala Jungkook dan lengan lainnya memeluk pinggang pemuda itu posesif.

Jungkook mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Benda hangat tak bertulang menyapa kulit lehernya dengan lembut. Menyusuri dari jakun hingga cuping telinganya. Jungkook melenguh tertahan.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dan aku memberimu hadiah. Kau suka, Bunny?"

"Yess, Daddy~"

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan jemari dinginnya beralih menyentuh pipi berisi Jungkook kemudian menahan belakang kepalanya. Jungkook membuka matanya dan onyx miliknya bertemu dengan birunya lautan dalam yang menenggelamkannya, mengurungnya begitu kuat, mendominasi dirinya dengan penuh.

Pemuda itu mendekat wajahnya, menghirup dalam aroma kulit wajah Jungkook beserta rambutnya yang berantakan. Jungkook merasakan kakinya mulai kehilangan tenaga untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Terlalu menghanyutkan. Semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu tidak pernah membuatnya kebal.

Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang gila namun menggairahkan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **I'm back with new fanfiction yeaaayyyy...**

 **Kali ini aku buat fiction yang nyentuh M. Yup yup yup...ini prolog, bisa juga ngga lol.**

 **Sebenarnya fiction ini aku buat setelah dengar salah satu lagu dari penyanyi favoriteku, Melanie Martinez yang Play Date. lagu-lagunya Mel seru semua. Dan mungkin ini bisa dsebut songfic?**

 **Jadi fiction ini ngga bakal banyak chapternya. Dan wordnya juga gabakal banyak banget karena ini tentang komplikasi Jeka dengan Teha dengan pacaran aneh mereka—menurut Jungkook—**

 **Gimana? Lanjut ngga nih? Atau end sama disini aja? End sampe disini juga ngga gantung banget kan kkkk**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **2ND CHAPTER OF FAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matcha Quinn

* * *

"Stop it, Tae!"

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung sedikit lebih kuat. Membuat pemuda bersurai jerami yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya mendelik tajam. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya secara otomatis. Jungkook bersandar di pintu dengan napas sedikit memburu. Taehyung kembali mendekat kemudian merentangkan tangannya, menarik Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya.

Jungkook tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Taehyung. Dengan senyum kecil ia mengelus surai jerami kekasihnya dengan sayang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Taehyung yang seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby"

"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi kita bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu"

"Tidak. Kau menghabiskan waktu dengan menyanyi daripada bermain denganku. Apa aku harus selalu mengancammu untuk membuatmu mau menemaniku? Bermain denganku? Apa harus begitu?"

"Maafkan aku. Hyung—"

"Sshhh.."

Taehyung menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Jungkook. Ia mengulas senyum miring yang tipis. Dan itu membuat Jungkook kembali waspada. Senyuman seperti itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Jadi permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan? Hyung bilang ada begitu banyak"

"Ya, ada banyak. Dan aku ingin bermain hide and seek"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya—lagi. Taehyung menarik lengannya setelah mengunci pintu. Ia menarik Jungkook menuju ruangan paling ujung di lantai dua. Taehyung menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut. Jungkook hanya tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Permainan macam apa yang akan mereka mainkan kali ini? Semua permainan yang telah mereka lakukan tidak ada yang normal bagi Jungkook.

Taehyung mengatakan bermain playstation, namun nyatanya Taehyung mengajaknya membobol sistem keamanan kantor polisi. Taehyung mengajukan berlomba. Jika Jungkook menolak, hukuman akan menantinya. Sekali lagi, hukuman itu tidak ada yang menyenangkan.

Taehyung mengajaknya bermain tembak-tembakan. Jungkook mengira mereka akan bermain di game centre, nyatanya itu tidak pernah sesuai nalar manusia normal. Dan bagian yang paling mengerikan, Taehyung memberinya senjata asli. Senjata yang ia ambil dari kantor ayahnya. Ayahnya berprofesi sebagai polisi ngomong-ngomong. Polisi dengan jabatan tinggi, entahlah apa namanya, Jungkook juga tidak begitu paham urusan kepolisian. Saat itu Jungkook menolak dan Taehyung benar-benar menghukumnya. Akibatnya Jungkook tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar dan absen menyanyi selama beberapa hari, ia bahkan tidak mengikuti kelas di kampus. Jangan berpikiran kotor. Jika Taehyung melakukan 'itu', Jungkook tidak akan protes. Taehyung benar-benar menghukum dirinya, dan kakinya benar-benar terluka parah dan suaranya berantakan karena berteriak kesakitan. Taehyung memang mengucap maaf tapi tatapan mata sedingin esnya tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Jungkook mencintai Taehyung sampai ke tulang sumsumnya sekalipun. Ia tidak menyukai sifat kasar Taehyung tapi ia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu. Jungkook gila. Jungkook masokis. Jungkook tidak akan menolak sebutan semacam itu jika Taehyunglah psycho nya.

Masih banyak hal gila yang Taehyung lakukan. Taehyung itu jenius, terlalu jenius. Taehyung selalu menduduki peringkat pertama mahasiswa paling cerdas dulu. Ia bahkan lulus dengan nilai mengagumkan dari Yale. Dan bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di usianya yang bahkan hanya dua tahun di atas Jungkook. Jungkook masih tidak bisa memahami cara berpikir pemuda itu dan apa yang sebenarnya yang ia inginkan. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak sekolah menengah. Jungkook tidak begitu paham dengan cinta pada saat itu. Ia menerima Taehyung tanpa banyak berpikir, ia tidak tahu bagaimana Taehyung. Yang ia tahu, Taehyung yang pada saat itu berada di tingkat terakhir sangatlah tampan dan baik, begitu yang dikatakan orang-orang.

Mereka sudah bersama selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Dan Jungkook sangat paham sekarang jika ia sangat membutuhkan Taehyung di setiap hembusan karbondioksida di mulutnya dan hirupan oksigen dari hidungnya. Ia hanya belum paham kenapa Taehyung melakukan ini semua dan kenapa harus Jungkook. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda bersurai jerami itu? Apa baginya menyenangkan selalu bermain seperti ini? Apa Jungkook hanyalah sekedar mainan baginya. Mainan yang akan ia buang jika sudah bosan? Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa yang selalu Taehyung lakukan dengan gadis-gadis seksi dan pria manis di luar sana. Ia hanya diam selama ini. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Hanya ada kita berdua di rumah ini"

Jungkook kembali tersadar oleh suara rendah itu. Jungkook mengangguk kecil membenarkan. Ia berdoa semoga Taehyung tidak mengusulkan hal aneh lagi. Yah, walaupun Jungkook tidak yakin jika doanya akan didengarkan apalagi dikabulkan mengingat ia adalah orang yang berdosa, menyalahi kodratnya, melakukan hal berdosa lainnya.

"Kita akan bermain. Hanya kita berdua"

"Bagaimana aturannya?"

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang dibalut seprai putih bersih. Taehyung selalu punya aturan mainnya sendiri dan Jungkook hanya menurut seperti anjing yang baik. Lucu sekali.

Taehyung menepuk pahanya. Jungkook paham apa maksudnya itu. Ia naik ke atas pangkuan Taehyung. Duduk di atas paha pemuda itu sementara kakinya melingkar memeluk pinggang Taehyung dan lengannya mengalung dengan indah di leher yang lebih tua.

Taehyung menyeringai menunjukkan gigi dan gusinya. Tampan dan seksi secara bersamaan.

Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook dengan lengan kirinya sementara lengan kanannya sudah menemukan tempatnya di pipi Jungkook.

Jarak mereka sungguh sangat dekat. Jungkook memejamkan matanya merasakan jemari Taehyung bergerak mengusap permukaan pipinya. Dari jarak seperti ini, Jungkook bisa merasakan aroma wine di setiap hembusan napas kekasihnya. Jungkook tidak pernah tahan dengan segala jenis minuman yang mengandung alkohol. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya jika itu adalah hyungnya. Kekasihnya yang begitu memabukkan.

"Buka matamu, sayang"

Jungkook menurut. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan kembali. Dirinya terpaku dengan iris biru itu. Taehyung tidak memakai lensa apapun. Itu memang warna matanya yang asli. Taehyung bilang itu ia dapatkan dari Ibunya, seorang yang berdarah Inggris. Dan Jungkook merasakan sedikit iri di dalam dirinya. Kenapa semua yang indah diberi kepada Taehyung?

"Tidak ada aturan. Kita hanya bermain saja"

"Bukankah selama ini kita selalu bermain itu hyung? Hide and seek? Bersembunyi dan menemukan?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa, Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa emosi membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Hyung selalu bersembunyi dan aku yang akan mencari. Tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan hyung. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh hyung seujung kukupun. Aku harus menemukan hyung dimana lagi? Kemana lagi? Aku lelah selalu berlari namun tidak ada artinya"

Itu benar. Mereka sudah terlalu sering bermain. Dan permainan kali ini selalu mereka lakukan. Kenapa Jungkook baru menyadarinya? Permainan itu sangat cocok dengan dirinya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah tahu dimana Taehyung. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa Taehyung inginkan. Ia selalu mengejar Taehyung yang bersembunyi darinya. Taehyung tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya terlihat. Jungkook lelah. Kapan permainan ini berakhir.

Taehyung mengusap kedua sisi pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. Tidak. Jungkook tidak menangis. Demi apapun ia tidak menangis.

"Kau menolak?"

Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya. Sorot matanya semakin tajam dan dingin.

Jungkook menunduk dalam. Taehyung tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Kau tidak mau bermain, Jeon Jungkook?"

Taehyung menyebut namanya dengan lengkap. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Jungkook menutup matanya dengan erat. Bersiap kalau kalau Taehyung kembali melayangkan pukulan sebagai hukuman.

Namun alih alih merasa sakit, ia malah merasakan hangat menyerap ke pembuluh darahnya dan membuat peredaran darahnya berjalan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Taehyung menciumnya?

Jungkook kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dan ia menyesal. Melihat senyum lebar Taehyung bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Karena senyum seperti itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada seringaian yang biasa menyapanya.

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Hei, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Suara dalam Taehyung mengalun bagai nyanyian kematian dari neraka. Katakanlah Jungkook terlalu hiperbola. Taehyung yang berucap dengan begitu lembut padanya hanya terjadi beberapa kali sejak mereka memutuskan berada dalam satu ikatan seperti ini. Jungkook jelas mempertanyakan rencana apa kali iini yang dicetuskan pemuda itu.

Satu gerakan dari Taehyung menghancurkan segalanya. Taehyung menyatukan keduanya. Bibir Taehyung menempel sempurna dengan bibir plum Jungkook. Mereka tetap dalam posis seperti itu dalam beberapa detik. Dan Taehyung mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerak.

Jungkook menutup kelopak matanya. Terlalu terhanyut dalam kelembutan yang diberi Taehyung. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher pemuda tan itu. Jemarinya membentuk pola abstrak di surai jerami kekasihnya, tak jarang menarik pelan surai itu, membuatnya berantakan, melampiaskan perasaannya yang mendidih.

Taehyung menghisap belah bibir Jungkook bergantian. Ia melakukannya dengan begitu lembut dan perlahan. Bahkan lebih hati-hati daripada saat ia menyesap nikmatnya Gin and Sin yang ia nikmati tadi malam. Bibir plum Jungkook bagaikan dosa paling nikmat yang pernah ia sentuh.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidah hangatnya menyapa bibir kekasihnya sebelum memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Jungkook membuka mulutnya perlahan, membiarkan lidah Taehyung menemukan pasangannya dan mengajaknya menari bersama di dalam dosa mereka.

Tangan Taehyung tidak tinggal diam. Ia menarik tali overall Jungkook menuruni bahunya hingga tergantung di sisi tubuhnya. Salah satu tangannya menarik kaos putih Jungkook keatas dan menyapa kulit punggung Jungkook yang hangat. Jemari dingin Taehyung yang menyapa kulitnya membuat Jungkook berjengit dan refleks melengkungkan tubuhnya kedepan.

Tangan Taehyung yang lain menekan tengkuk Jungkook, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jungkook melenguh tertahan dan tanpa sadar menggigit lidah Taehyung yang masih berada di mulutnya. Taehyung tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Ia menghisap lidah Jungkook kemudian melepas tautan mereka membuat jembatan saliva diantara keduanya. Taehyung mengusap sudut bibir Jungkook hingga dagunya. Seberantakan itukan ciuman mereka?

Jungkook menatapnya sayu dengan rona samar di pipi. Taehyung memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi yang lebih muda.

Jungkook mencengkeram erat kemeja hitam Taehyung. Kemeja yang sama dengan yang pemuda itu pakai kemarin malam.

"Kau tau aturannya, Baby"

"Eung... Daddy? Fuck me, please?"

Senyum miring kembali tersungging di bibir Taehyung. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook. Mengendus aroma kulit seputih susu tanpa noda layaknya seekor anjing yang hendak menyantap tulang kesukaannya. Kecupan seringan sayap kupu-kupu ia berikan disana.

Jungkook mendongak, memberikan akses penuh bagi Taehyung untuk mengotori lehernya. Tanpa sadar ia mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga meninggalkan luka disana. Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat pola tidak beraturan disana, menghisap dan menggigit. Keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Mendesah untukku, Baby. Or i'll stop until here"

Jungkook mendengar dengan jelas suara berat Taehyung.

"Daddyshhh more.. umhhh.."

Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlihat begitu jalang dan kotor.

Taehyung memberikan kecupan singkat sebelum mengulum telinganya, memberikan godaan kecil bagi titik sensitif pemuda di pangkuannya. Jungkook mencengkeram kuat bahu Taehyung. Tubuhnya merespon begitu baik dan membuat Jungkook menjadi tidak tenang.

Desahan laknat keluar melalui mulutnya dengan memanggil nama kekasihnya diikuti dengan 'daddy' di belakangnya. Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung tanpa membuat Taehyung kehilangan akses.

Jungkook melampiaskan rasa gelisahnya dengan gigitan pelan disana ketika Tehyung dengan kurang ajarnya memberikan napas hangatnya. Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama di sekujur kulit leher Jungkook. tangannya tidak ingin menganggur tentu saja. Taehyung memasukkan tangan kirinya melalui sobekan di bagian kiri celana Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat sangat siap kali ini.

Taehyung mengelus paha dalam Jungkook dengan pelan. Jungkook merespon begitu cepat. Alih-alih ingin merapatkan pahanya malah membuatnya semakin mendekat dengan Taehyung.

Satu detik kemudian, Taehyung membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Jungkook yang berada di bawahnya walaupun kaki pemuda kelinci itu masih menggantung di ujung ranjang.

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya pelan. Taehyung menumpu tubuhnya dengan siku sehingga tidak benar-benar menindih tubuh montok Jungkook. salah satu kakinya berada di antara paha Jungkook.

Iris birunya terpaku pada bibir Jungkook yang sedikit membengkak dan mengkilat terkena cahaya matahari yang mengintip dibalik tirai yang belum ia buka. Taehyung mengusap bibir bawah Jungkook kemudian melumatnya dengan kasar terkesan terburu-buru. Tangannya bergerak menurunkan celana Jungkook. Tidak butuh waktu yang banyak mengingat pakaian Jungkook yang memang sangat mudah di tanggalkan.

Celana itu ia biarkan menggantung di kaki Jungkook sementar jemari panjangnya beralih menyapa gundukan di bawah pusat tubuh Jungkook. Sesuatu disana sudah mengembung di balik celana dalam abu-abu yang termuda. Ah, jangan lupakan bagian itu juga sudah begitu basah.

"Too fast, Baby Bunny?"

Wajah Jungkook sudah benar-benar merah padam. Ia mengangkat lengannya menuju wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Menolak bersibobrok dengan dalamnya samudera yang terperangkap di iris pemuda yang berada di atasnya.

Taehyung mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Jungkook terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilepas begitu saja.

"Ukhhh"

Jungkook refleks menggigit pipi dalamnya begitu kuat saat merasakan tekanan di area privasinya. Rasa anyir karat besi menyapa lidahnya. Jungkook menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Taehyung disana.

Karena tanpa melihatpun ia sudah tahu apa yang Taehyung lakukan.

Dadanya naik turun mengatur kadar oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

—

Taehyung menghentikan tekanan lututnya di area vital Jungkook. Ekspresi tersiksa Jungkook sungguh membuat hormonnya kembali mendidih. Dan, oh, lihat itu.

Taehyung iseng menyentuh penis Jungkook yang masih terbungkus sepotong kain dengan jemari telunjuknya. Hanya iseng. Ia terlalu penasaran melihat reaksi Jungkook.

Dan benar saja, Jungkook mengangkat sebelah kakinya —berusaha menghindarkan tangan Taehyung dari sana—. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, ia sedikit kecewa tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Jungkook. Jungkook masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik perlindungan jemari panjang dan besarnya.

Taehyung menahan tubuhnya dengan salah satu lengannya sedang lengan satunya menyentuh rambut Jungkook yang lembab oleh keringat. Ia mengusap kening Jungkook menggunakan punggung tangannya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lembut di sana.

Jungkook perlahan menurunkan telapak tangannya dan pupil cokelatnya langsung bersibobobrok dengan milik Taehyung. Jungkook merekam penuh bagaimana binar iris biru yang sangat jarang ia lihat di anatomi orang Korea pada umumnya. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lekukan tegas alisnya, beserta hidung mancungnya yang bahkan ujungnya sudah menempel dengan hidung Jungkook.

Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya dan menekan bibir Jungkook dengan bibirnya. Tidak ada lumatan, Taehyung hanya menempelkannya kemudian melepaskannya begitu saja.

Lengan kuat Taehyung merobek kaos putih Jungkook hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Nafas Jungkook memburu. Taehyung menurunkan pandangangannya berulang kali di tubuh Jungkook yang hanya tertutup sepotong kain di bawah sana. Abs yang mulai terbentuk menarik perhatiannya. Jangan lupakan bagaimana nipple cokelat mudanya sedikit mengerut dan dadanya naik turun tidak teratur.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu"

"Kau memerintahku, Baby?"

Taehyung meremas pelan penis Jungkook sembari menyeringai. Jungkook menekan kepalanya ke bantal membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos jelas, jemarinya meremat kuat seprai Taehyung.

Taehyung mengecup kulit leher Jungkook sebelum memberikan kecupan dan hisapan hingga meninggalkan tanda merah tua disana. Ia menjulurkan lidah panasnya, menyusuri kulit leher Jungkook hingga berhenti di dadanya. Ia mengulum nipple kanan Jungkook dan membuat gerakan melingkar menggunakan lidahnya, tangan kanannya memilin kuat nipple Jungkook satunya, sedang tangannya yang lain kembali memanjakan penis Jungkook, menyusur masuk ke dalam celana dalam Jungkook, mengusap penis Jungkook yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Meremas pelan lalu mengocok dengan gerakan tak beraturan. Semua perlakuannya membuat Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti mendesah penuh nikmat. Cengkeramannya pada seprai semakin kuat bahkan jemari kakinya menekuk, menandakan betapa ia menikmati permainan mereka kali ini.

Taehyung mengisap nipple Jungkook bergantian. Tak jarang ia memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Ia lalu beralih mengecup paha dalam Jungkook dan kocokannya pada penis Jungkook semakin cepat. Jungkook melenguh keras.

"Da-Daddy.. I-I'm uhh—"

Taehyung tertawa kecil penuh celaan. Ia bisa merasakan penis Jungkook yang mulai berkedut. Sigap, Taehyung menutup lubangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak"

"Daddy.. hhh pleasesshh—"

Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat wajah tersiksa Jungkook. matanya sayu dan wajahnya memerah. Jungkook mulai bergerak tak nyaman dan ekspresi tersiksa sangat kentara di wajahnya. Bulu matanya terlihat basah karena air matanya tanpa bisa ia tahan turun menyusuri sudut matanya. Rasanya sangat menyiksa saat ia tidak menuntaskan hasrat itu.

— **Taehyung's phone ringing—**

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian meraih ponselnya di atas nakas. Ia lalu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Yeah asshole"

"..."

"Sial. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku akan cuti. Dan itu dimulai dari hari ini sampai minggu depan. Jadi, jangan mencekcokiku dengan segala macam pekerjaan apapu itu, Jung fucker Hoseok"

"..."

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung. Taehyung mendesah pelan kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

Ia lalu berjongkook di samping ranjangnya berusaha meraih kotak kecil yang ia sembunyikan di bawah sana. Jungkook tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tubuhnya sudah lelah.

Jungkook semakin mengernyit bingung saat Taehyung meletakkan beberapa benda aneh di atas perutnya. Taehyung lalu melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Jungkook. jungkook sudah fullnaked sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk merona malu bagi Jungkook saat Taehyung menyentil pelan penisnya.

"Baby, Daddy harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Untuk itu kau bisa bermain sendiri sembari menunggu"

Jungkook kemudian bangkit dan melipat kakinya kebelakang dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Menghadap Taehyung dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Cantik sekali.

"Daddy ingin meninggalkan Kookie?"

Taehyung tidak kuasa untuk tidak menggigit pipi berisi kekasihnya.

"Of course not, Baby. Daddy akan menyelesaikan urusan ini terlebih dulu. Atau Kookie mau si Kuda terus menganggu?"

Jungkook menggeleng lucu. Taehyung kemudian mendekat membuat ranjangnya sedikit berderit. Taehyung mendorong pelan bahu Jungkook hingga kembali terlentang. Ia meraih salah satu benda disana.

"Baby, ini namanya _cock ring_ "

Taehyung memasangkan cock ring di penis Jungkook. Jungkook diam mendengarkan Taehyung. Ia mengabaikan sedikit rasa sakit pada penisnya yang ditekan cincin itu. Taehyung meraih botol kecil kemudian mengngkat salah satu kaki Jungkook lalu mengoleskan isinya di hole Jungkook. jungkook sedikit berjengit merasakan dingin dari cairan sedikit kental itu.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat Taehyung menunjukkan satu benda yang jujur saja membuatnya tersentak.

"Da—Daddy?"

"Hum?"

Taehyung sedikit melesakkan benda itu di bibir anal Jungkook. Jungkook meneguk salivanya susah payah.

"This is, _vibrator"_

Jungkook memekik keras saat Taehyung mendorong benda itu memasuki tubuhnya tanpa peringatan. Jungkook memejamkan matanya kuat, berusaha menetralkan rasa pedih dan sakit di lubang analnya. Tubuhnya serasa terbelah dua. Taehyung mengusap pipinya yang dialiri jalur air mata kecil.

"First time?"

Jungkook mengangguk susah payah.

"Maafkan Daddy, sayang. Kau akan terbiasa. Daddy tidak akan menambah lagi"

Saat dirasa Jungkook sudah bisa terbiasa dengan benda itu, Taehyung mengatur set ke tingkat tertinggi. Katakanlah Taehyung gila. Ia tahu ini yang pertama kalinya bagi Jungkook namun ia malah melakukan hal itu.

Jungkook memekik sakit awalnya namun ia lalu meracau nikmat dengan aktivitas benda itu di tubuhnya. Taehyung kemudian melangkah ke meja kerjanya di sudut ruangan kamarnya. Membuka laptopnya tidak sabaran kemudian mengetik dan mengirim file-file yang diinginkan si Bangsat Hoseok dengan penuh emosi mengebu. Telinganya terganggu dengan desahan Jungkook di belakangnya. Penisnya sendiri bahkan sudah ikut mengeras hanya dengan mendengar desahan erotis kekasih manisnya.

— **O—**

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Taehyung melangkah cepat menghampiri Jungkook. jungkook terlihat sangat kacau. Berntakan. Nakal. Seksi. Dan menggairahkan.

"Da—ahh eunghh—"

"Kau terlihat seperti jalang kotor, Sayang."

Taehyung mengusap kepala penis Jungkook yang mengeluarkan cairan precumnya. Sepertinya ereksi Jungkook tertahan karena adanya cincin disana. Taehyung melepaskan cock ring dan menarik vibrator dari anal Jungkook membuat Jungkook melenguh pelan.

Entah karena apa, setelah Taehyung melepaskan benda itu dari tubuhnya, Jungkook lalu menarik kuat kemeja hitam Taehyung dan menghempaskan Taehyung di atas ranjang. Jungkook mengangkat pantatnya, menduduki perut Taehyung. Jungkook merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian mengecup rahang tegas Taehyung.

"Daddy V, i want you~"

"Tunjukkan apa yang bisa dilakukan this lil baby slut, hum?"

"Sure, my Daddy~"

Taehyung menaikkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar di kepala ranjang dan Jungkook yang mengangkang di pangkuannya. Jungkook melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam Taehyung kemudian ia menekan tengkuk Taehyung mendekat padanya, mengecup dan sesekali menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda Taehyung. Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mengecup dan mengulum adam's apple Taehyung yang selalu ia perhatikan selama ini.

Jungkook menggesekkan bokongnya pada penis Taehyung yang masih terbungkus celana. Jungkook mendesah kecil saat penis Taehyung menekan lubangnya. Taehyung juga terlihat begitu menyukai permainan mereka kali ini.

Jungkook kemudian turun dari pangkuan Taehyung. Ia lalu membuka jesper celana Taehyung dan menurunkan celananya kemudian mengeluarkan adik kecil Taehyung yang sudah menegang. Dengan posisi menungging, Jungkook mengecup penis Taehyung dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Ia lalu menggunakan lidahnya membentuk gerakan melingkar di kepala penis Taehyung sebelum mengulumnya di dalam mulut hangatnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum di sela kegiatannya melihat Taehyung yang memejamkan matanya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya.

Jungkook menaikturunkan kepalanya dan menghisap penuh penis Taehyung. Jemarinya meremas pelan testis Taehyung.

"Shit! Stop it!"

Taehyung menarik penisnya dari mulut Jungkook dan seketika mencium bibir basah Jungkook frustasi. Rasa sedikit asin menyeruak di sela ciuman mereka. Jungkook kembali berada di pangkuan Taehyung. Taehyung mencengkeram pinggul Jungkook sementara Jungkook berpegangan pada bahu lebarnya tanpa melepaskan tautan keduanya.

Taehyung mengocok penis kemudian memposisikannya tepat di depan lubang anal Jungkook. Ia perlahan menurunkan tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook tanpa sengaja menggigit lidah Taehyung saat merasa benda asing yang merapat dengan lubangnya. Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook dengan usapan di pinggungnya.

Dengan sekali hentakan Taehyung menurunkan tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook refleks menekan bahu Taehyung dengan kuku-kukunya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, mendesah pelan merasakan dinding rektum Jungkook yang menjepit penisnya. Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung.

"Ukhh... hiks—"

Ia terisak pelan. Demi apapun, milik Taehyung lebih besar dari vibrator yang sebelumnya mengisi tubuhnya. Taehyung mendiamkan dirinya menunggu Jungkook terbiasa dengan penisnya.

"Daddy... move"

Taehyung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan. Jungkook yang mulai terbiasa mengikuti Taehyung menggerakkan tubuhnya kearah berlawanan hingga lubangnya menelan habis penis Taehyung. Jungkook mengerang dan meracau memanggil nama Taehyung di setiap helaan nafasnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Jungkook sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan spermanya hingga membasahi dada dan perutnya juga Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung belum sekalipun.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook hingga terlentang. Ia lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Jungkook ke bahunya. Dan ia kembali memajukan pinggulnya, gerakannya semakin leluasa membuat Jungkook semakin mendesah kuat.

Taehyung merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut. Ia semakin mempercepat temponya kemudian melenguh pelan saat spermanya keluar menyusuri batang penisnya dan paha dalam Jungkook. terlalu banyak.

Jungkook terengah dengan mata sayu yang hampir menutup.

"D—Daddy~"

Taehyung mengusap keringat di kening Jungkook.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Baby"

"Daddy? Ap—apakah m-mereka—"

"shhh.. Istirahatlah—"

Seperti sihir, Jungkook memejamkan matanya memasuki dunia fana karena lelah. Bagaimanapun juga ia baru beristirahat selama beberapa jam.

"—maafkan aku, Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ARGGGHHHHHHHH!_

 _What is this?! Aduh butuh berhari-hari buat ini. Mungkin lime nya kurang hot, yahh ini juga baru pertama kali nulis yang full mature scene gini, shit!_

 _Untung aja, aku punya temen-temen cowok di kelas yang bisa dijadiin objek khayalan. Almost all of em had gay side. Damn!_

 _Review ditunggu sayang :*_


	3. Chapter 3 : NOT OVER

.

.

.

.

 **3RD CHAPTER OF FAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali membukanya ketika dirasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul kembali. Ia mengelus perutnya yang mengeluh kelaparan. Ia belum sempat sarapan dan sekarang bukanlah waktu yang logis untuk sarapan atau bahkan makan siang.

Sial—ini sudah jam sembilan malam.

Jungkook menurunkan kakinya perlahan menapaki lantai yang dingin. Jungkook ingat semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Taehyung. Tidak ada sedetik pun yang terlewat. Jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan seiring nyeri yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya.

Sendiri.

Jungkook selalu ditinggal sendiri.

Jungkook memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan langkah gontai ia menyeret kakinya memasuki kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya.

 **[FAKE]**

Jungkook benar-benar akan beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Kim itu, jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Jungkook mendekat, sangat yakin itu adalah suara kekasihnya.

Dan benar saja. Ia langsung berpapasan dengan punggung lebar dan kurus dengan warna kecoklatan, tidak seperti warga Korea pada umumnya. Jungkook mnyusuri punggung itu tanpa berani untuk sekedar menempatkan ujung jarinya disana.

Persetan dengan label kekasih diantara mereka.

Jungkook meneguk salivanya dengan keras melihat bagaimana jeans yang membalut bagian bawah Taehyung terlihat begitu longgar. Jungkook sangat yakin, jika saja Taehyung berdiri, jeans itu mungkin saja akan terjatuh. Terlihat sekali, Taehyung tidak memasang jespernya lagi!

Jungkook mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Taehyung. Ia melipat lengannya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana, mengamati wajah serius Taehyung dari samping. Taehyung tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali. Ia tetap menaruh atensi penuh pada salah satu board games yang sedang ia mainkan.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya sedikit, ingin sekali ia bertanya. Tapi itu akan sangat mengganggu dan Taehyung tidak suka diganggu ataupun diinterupsi dari kegiatannya. Tak peduli setidakadagunanya kegiatan itu.

Jungkook menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan, mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya menyentuh kulit lengan Taehyung dengan jemari panjangnya. Kulit Taehyung terasa panas. Hanya sentuhan kecil dan itu bisa membuatnya merasa Taehyung di dalam dirinya.

Taehyung mendelik tajam membuat Jungkook terkesiap. Hanya dengan delikan dari iris biru laut Taehyung, Jungkook merasa respirasinya tidak berjalan lagi, tercekat.

"Mi-mian h-hyungie..."

Jungkook menarik lengannya kembali. Dengan langkah gontai ia menyeret kakinya menjauhi Taehyung. Taehyung bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

Tidak menyadari Jungkook yang tengah menunduk dalam, menahan tetesan bening yang bersiap menuruni pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Taehyung melakukannya lagi. Menghancurkannya hanya dalam sepersekian detik mata mereka bertemu. Sebenarnya permainan macam apa yang Taehyung lakukan padanya? Sebegitu murahannya kah Jungkook dimatanya? Datang jika Taehyung memanggil dan pergi saat Taehyung mengusirnya. Apa ia menganggap Jungkook itu anak anjing terlantar yang ia selamatkan saat hujan lebat? Menekan Jungkook, seakan menyuruhnya bersyukur bahwa Taehyung masih sudi meliriknya dan Jungkook harus menerima apapun yang dilakukan tuannya padanya. Begitukah?

Jungkook hanyalah cadangan jika Taehyung bosan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di luar sana.

Persetan dengan Jungkook yang begitu mencintai Taehyung. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

 **.**

 **[FAKE]**

 **.**

Jungkook tersenyum manis pada temannya yang lain. Mengangguk kecil saat mereka ijin pergi lebih dulu. Jungkook mengemas barang-barangnya tergesa. Ia baru mendapat pesan dari Taehyung. Pemuda beriris biru itu akan menjemputnya karena ia sedang tidak punya kerjaan di hari liburnnya.

Hanya karena tidak punya kerjaan?

Jungkook menertawai dirinya sendiri karena itu.

Jungkook menahan dirinya untuk tidak luruh sekarang juga. Beberapa meter di depan sana, Taehyung tertawa lepas dengan beberapa orang gadis sembari bersandar di body mobilnya. Tidak mempermasalahkan mereka yang dengan terang-terangan menggodanya, menyentuh lengannya, atau bahkan mendekatkan tubuh mereka padanya.

Bibir Jungkook terasa bergetar. Harus sehancur bagaimana lagi dirinya? Dadanya berdenyut sakit, sesuatu di dalam dirinya meneriaki dirinya yang begitu tolol karena hanya membatu melihat semua itu. Bukan sekali dua kali ia melihat Taehyung melakukan itu terang-terangan di depan wajahnya. Namun kali, beratus kali lebih menyakitkan mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kemarin.

Apa itu tidak ada artinya bagi Kim Taehyung?

"Hei! Kau baik?"

Jungkook menoleh cepat ke arah kanan. Seorang gadis muda menatapnya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara. Jungkook tersenyum kaku sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak begitu mudah akrab dengan orang baru.

"Uhm... maaf... tapi pipimu—" gadis itu menunjuk pipinya sendiri.

Jungkook dengan cepat mengusap pipinya, ah, dia menangis—lagi.

"Thanks"

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar. Mata sipitnya terlihat hilang dan ia sungguh manis sekali. Gadis itu lalu menunjuk ke depan sana dengan dagunya.

"Kekasihmu?"

Jungkook terkejut tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu jika Taehyung dan ia adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Jangan menatapku horror begitu. Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas. Kau menaruh semua yang kau sembunyikan di matamu. Matamu akan sangat indah jika saja tidak diselimuti kesedihan seperti itu—aku tidak bermaksud menyebutmu menyedihkan, sungguh. Hanya saja, akan sangat disayangkan. Kekasihmu juga tampan, sama sepertimu, Jungkook-ssi"

"Kau—"

"Jangan terkejut! Aku bukan penguntit! Aku pernah melihatmu di cafe. Itu saja!"

Jungkook tersenyum dalam hati. Gadis itu terlihat lucu saat panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak temui saja kekasihmu itu? Jika kau butuh teman, yahh jika. Kau bisa menemuiku, Yoo Shiah, jurusan psikologis. Semangat Jungkook-sii!"

Benar. Jungkook tidak boleh menyerah dulu. Ia masih punya perekat untuk menyatukan bagian dirinya yang hancur. Ia mencintai Kim Taehyung lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

No need more note from me,

Just big thanks too :

 **MeikiToka | Park Min Mi| SparkyuELF137 | Whitefunnie | Taekooks'cream | christaller | ismisofifia | SwaggxrBang | dianaindriani | cuicuiwow | mothefkr | aphroditears | bitchycurly | ara'seo | Albus Convallaria majalis | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | prncsspo | Ly379 | dazzling05 | reepetra | aliceus | Parkbyun-ssi | all Follow and Favorite this story..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Matcha Quinn**


	4. Chapter 4 : LIAR

Jungkook menopang dagunya dengan wajah mengantuk. Matanya bahkan sudah mulai memerah dengan kelopak yang hampir menutup seluruhnya. Sungguh, menahan kantuk itu sangat menyebalkan.

Jungkook menyesap cokelat panasnya perlahan, Ah, itu tidak bisa disebut cokelat panas lagi. Sepenuhnya sudah dingin.

Jungkook mendesah pelan lalu menghempaskan kepalanya di sandaran sofa cokelat muda di ruangan serba putih itu. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Seseorang di depan sana terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sedari tadi. Setumpuk kertas di depannya sepertinya lebih menarik bagi orang itu daripada eksistensi Jungkook yang bahkan sudah mulai berpikir, mati akan jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Masih dalam hitungan jam sejak saat Taehyung menjemputnya tadi. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil menghampiri Taehyung, tidak menanggapi serius delikan dari wanita-wanita jalang yang meraba-raba tubuh kekasihnya.

What the fucking hell! Yang harusnya marah itu Jungkook!

Jungkook pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan kertas proposalnya saat di dalam mobil. Taehyung sepertinya juga sama. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh Jungkook sedikitpun. Ia hanya mengatur stir sembari berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana lewat earpiece nya.

Itulah awal mulanya sampai Jungkook berada di dalam ruangan ini bersama dokter muda beriris samudera yang kebetulan adalah kekasihnya. Itu juga kalau mereka memang masih pantas disebut kekasih. Sial.

Jungkook meraih ponsel di sakunya kemudian melekatkan earphone di sana. Jungkook melipat kakinya di atas sofa tanpa melepas sepatunya. dengan santai ia meletakkan setoples cookie di pangkuannya. Masa bodo jika itu tidak sopan. Lagipula itu salah Taehyung yang tidak mengantarnya pulang, malah membawanya ke ruang memuakkan ini. Jungkook hanya ingin menghibur diri dengan menonton film dari ponsel pintarnya.

Satu jam..

Dua jam..

Jungkook sedikit melirik dari ekor matanya saat suara pintu diketuk terdengar. Jungkook bersyukur punya pendengaran yang cukup bagus walaupun suara film masih mengalir ke telinganya.

HOLY SHIT!

Jungkook tidak bisa tidak tercengang sekarang. Seorang wanita muda melangkah anggun setelah Taehyung mempersilahkannya masuk. Heels merah maroonnya terdengar begitu bersemangat melewati lantai menuju Taehyung. Coat cokelat mudanya menjuntai mencapai sekitar beberapa belas senti di atas lututnya. Perkiraan Jungkook pakaian wanita itu hanya mencapai pahanya saja. Dinilai dari penampilannya, Jungkook sangat yakin dia bukanlah perawat atau bahkan dokter biasa. Profesor. Wanita itu pasti Profesor di rumah sakit ini.

Jungkook benar-benar mengabaikan ponselnya sekarang. Tidak memutar film lagi, namun ia belum juga melepas earphonenya. Berniat menguping,huh? Jeon Jungkook?

"Taehyung-ah~"

Sial. Bisakah Jungkook melempar wanita itu dengan toples cookie nya sekarang juga? apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu? Sebenarnya tidak begitu salah, kalau saja tidak diikuti desahan di belakangnya. Wanita itu merapatkan tubuhnya. Yah, bersyukur saja ada meja sebagai penghalang keduanya. Seperti tidak punya malu, wanita ia menurunkan tubuhnyaseperti membungkuk, hampir menyentuh permukaan meja.

Taehyung sepertinya mulai terganggu. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Dengan santai ia tersenyum miring sesekali melirik dada wanita itu.

Jungkook tersentak.

Taehyung tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya. Maksudku, Taehyung selalu memberikan tatapan tajam jika ia mendekat tanpa ijin, sedikit mengganggu, tapi ia melakukannya hanya saat Taehyung sedang tidak sibuk. Lalu ini apa?

"Profesor Lee"

"Aishh.. bukankah sudah kukatakan? Jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Bukankah kita jauh lebih dekat dari itu? Panggil aku Noona. Hyojin Noona!"

"Noona"

"Asa! Itu lebih baik," wanita itu mengangkat lengan kirinya—

"Makan siang? Sudah waktunya. Kita akan makan bersama lagi kan?"

A—APA?

LAGI?

Jadi Taehyung selalu bersama wanita itu setiap kali bekerja? Lalu Jungkook itu apa? Apa Jungkook hanya patung pajangan disini?

Terburu, Jungkook merapikan kembali barang-barangnya. Ia kembali menyampirkan tali ranselnya di bahu lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Gerakannya jelas mengundang perhatian kedua orang disana. Terutama wanita itu. Ah, pantas saja. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan seksi. Taehyung pasti sangat menyukainya.

Jungkook membungkuk cepat pada keduanya.

"Eumm... Taehyung-ssi.. terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini. Saya akan kesehatan saya mulai hari ini. Dan maaf, kalau saya mengganggu waktu Anda dengan kekasih Anda. Nikmati makan siang Anda. Saya permisi"

Jungkook berbicara tanpa memberi kesempatan orang lain menyela ucapannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Rumah sakit itu.

Bantuan apa?

Kesehatan apa? Jungkook bahkan sangat sehat. Pengecualian dengan psikologisnya.

Dan... kekasih apanya?

Ah, sepertinya memang benar. Taehyung tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu. Jungkook hanya pelampiasan saja. Lihat, Taehyung bahkan tidak menyusulnya. Atau setidaknya mengirim pesan singkat untuknya.

Dan itu sudah empat hari berlalu..

Lucu sekali!

"Halo.. Shiah noona! Bisa kita bertemu?

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 : WHO?

Jungkook mengaduk es lemonnya perlahan. Sesekali ia memandang keluar. Ini masih pagi. Sabtu pagi, dimana sebagian besar orang mendapatkan libur akhir pekannya. Jungkook menikmati sarapan paginya di café kecil bergaya Perancis, Gémeaux.

"Well, garlic breads dan lemonade untuk mengawali hari, hmm unik"

Jungkook mendengus kecil,"Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku tahu nuna ingin mengatakan ini aneh"

"Yup! Memang orang waras macam apa yang memakan itu untuk sarapan. Kau beruntung punya kekasih seorang dokter. Kalau tidak, ya begitulah"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis, menuntut penjelasan.

"Jangan salah paham! Kekasihmu itu lumayan terkenal di kalangan mahasiswi yang lain. Aku hanya kebetulan dengar saja. Lagian bagaimana bisa ia tidak populer? Dia masih sangat muda dan sudah menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit ternama, dia tampan dan dokter yang panas. Siapa yang tidak tertarik?"

"Jangan memujinya, YooA Noona!"

YooA lantas tersenyum miring,"Baiklah.. baiklah.. lalu kenapa kau meminta bertemu denganku hari ini? Kau terdengar sangat —bagaimana menyebutnya.. putus asa? Hopeless?"

"Oke, aku akan cerita sekarang karena tidak ada salahnya berbagi, bukan? Dan Noona terlihat bisa dipercaya"

YooA memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menyisir surai kopi dengan gradasi merah mudanya menggunakan jari.

"Dan, Noona tidak menyiapkan catatan atau apa? Seperti psikiater pada umumnya?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya? Jungkook, kau bukan pasien dan aku belum menjadi psikiater. Lagipula kau mau kesebut gila? Kau mau membayarku jika aku melakukan itu? oke, aku akan melakukannya kalau begitu"

Jungkook refleks menggeleng cepat.

"Baik, aku akan cerita. Jadi, namanya Kim Taehyung. Dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku, seumuran dengan noona. Ia sangat jenius jadi dia bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Yale dan menjadi dokter profesional di umur semuda itu"

"Tunggu.. Tunggu! Aku tahu dia jenius dari yang teman-temanku katakan, tapi... itu tidak mungkin Jungkook! Dia seumuran denganku dan jangan bercanda! Yale?!"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan. Memang tidak begitu masuk akal melihat peluang masuk Yale yang sangat kecil dan bisa lulus begitu cepat. Terlalu menakjubkan. Jungkook akui itu memang sangat menakjubkan, dan itu juga yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir kenapa Taehyung memilihnya yang sangat biasa ini?

"Lanjutkan" YooA berkata setelah menyesap Lattenya

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia memintaku jadi kekasihnya dulu, sekitar lima tahun lalu disaat kami berdua masih di sekolah tinggi. Dia sudah tingkat terakhir saat itu dan aku masih tingkat pertama. Dia datang mencariku ke kelas dan saat itu juga ia mengatakan dia tertarik padaku. Aku sempat mengira dia melakukan taruhan gila dengan teman-temannya yang tak kalah gila"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan mengingat-ingat bagaimana ekspresi datar Taehyung saat mengatakan itu padanya lima tahun. Jungkook yang saat itu tidak mengerti apa-apa, tidak kenal Taehyung selain tahu namanya saja. Jelas ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan seperti itu. Itu terlihat lebih masuk akal.

"Dasar otak drama. Mana ada yang mau mengorbankan perasaan macam itu"

"Yahh.. dia memang tidak melakukan taruhan, kurasa. Tapi dia terlihat hanya melakukan itu karena terpaksa"

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu, Jungkook. Lalu, kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Dia meminta nomor ponselku setelah itu dia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi"

YooA mengangguk kecil. Jujur saja, ia tertarik dengan Kim Taehyung itu. Bukan tertarik dalam artian seperti itu, astaga. Hanya, ia tertarik dengan kepribadian manusia macam itu.

"Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?"

"Dia memelukku, menciumku, mengajakku bermain?"

Jungkook terlihat ragu mengatakannya. Dan itu mengundang curiga dari gadis itu. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakan semua?"

"U-Uhm.. dia marah jika aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Dia memukulku jika aku terlambat dari waktu perjanjian, dan dia tidak suka aku bertanya atau mengganggu sedikit dari pekerjaannya"

"Memukul?" YooA mengerutkan keningnya, sedikt tidak percaya.

"Dia kekasihmu, Jungkook. Itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana dengan bercinta?"

"Mungkin saja noona. Kami melakukannya sekali, minggu lalu"

"Se—Jungkook jangan berbohong! Lima tahun dan hanya sekali?!"

"Kenapa? Noona tidak percaya?"

YooA menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi lalu mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari tasnya.

"Jungkook, ini lebih serius dari yang kubayangkan"

YooA menggoreskan penanya dengan cekatan lalu sesekali melirik Jungkook.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa noona sekarang malah mencatatnya?"

YooA menghela napas pelan,"Jungkook, kekasihmu ini gila. Kau mengerti maksudku? Aku yakin dia sangat jarang mengatakan cinta padamu. Dia marah kau mengganggu pekerjaannya, memukulmu, dan Jungkook, kau kekasihnya atau budaknya?"

Oke, Jungkook sedikit tersinggung dengan pilihan kalimat itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa marah karena itu memang benar adanya.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan ingin berpisah. Itu artinya dia memang menyukaiku, bukan?"

YooA mengetuk pelan kening Jungkook dengan penanya.

"Dasar naif. Itu bisa saja karena dia butuh pelampiasan. Dan kau, kau pernah marah padanya?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Gotcha!" YooA lalu kembali menulis di buku kecilnya.

"Apa lagi yang ia lakukan?"

"Dia... punya beberapa kekasih lagi di luar sana.."

"Kau tahu?"

YooA memberi tatapan nyalang saat Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau membiarkannya?"

"Noona.. aku menyayangi TaeTae hyung"

"Jangan tersinggung Jungkook. Kau hanya terlihat maskot saja di kehidupan Kim Taehyung ini. Dia tidak waras! Kenapa tidak memutuskannya saja? Masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik dari dia. Pria atau wanita banyak lebih menarik dari dia Jungkook. Kenapa kau malah bersikeras menyiksa dirimu di dalam sana?" YooA menunduk dada kiri Jungkook dengan ujung pena-nya.

"Apa yang terjadi empat hari yang lalu?"

"Dia membawaku ke tempat kerjanya. Aku hanya diam. Jangan mengganggu katanya. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk, diam, dan mengamati dirinya yang sibuk bekerja. Semua berjalan lancar sampai saat seorang wanita cantik dan seksi datang. Namanya Hyojin. Dia mengusik pekerjaan Tae-hyung, tapi Taehyung tidak marah, ia hanya tersenyum. Mereka berencana makan siang bersama, sedangkan aku tidak diingat Taehyung sedikitpun. Melirik saja tidak. Aku pergi tapi Taehyung tidak menyusulku ataupun mengirim pesan untuk menjelaskan hari itu. Setidaknya aku berharap dia mengatakan itu salah paham walaupun aku yakin itu memang hanya omong kosong. Tapi dia tidak memberi kabar selama empat hari penuh. Mungkin benar, aku tidak pernah masuk di dalamnya"

YooA bungkam. Jemari lentiknya sudah berhenti menulis sedari tadi saat Jungkook menjadi sulit berbicara. Dan itu menjadi sangat jelas saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua bola mata Jungkook berkaca dan beberapa sepertinya sudah jatuh menuruni pipinya. Jungkook mengusap pipinya kasar lalu tertawa sumbang. Dan itulah yang membuat YooA mengeratkan pegangannya pada pena.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku seperti ini.. Aku— aku seorang pria.."

"Jungkook, kau oke? Kita hentikan saja sampai disini?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah lalu mengulas senyum keci.

"Tidak, Noona. Aku seorang pria dan ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku"

YooA menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan kalau begitu"

"Uhm... Aku tahu semua yang Taehyung suka dan tidak suka, tapi sepertinya dia tidak tahu satupun yang aku suka. Atau mungkin dia bahkan tidak tahu alasan aku mengambil jurusan seni."

"Jung—"

"Noona benar. Mungkin aku hanya pelampiasan saja"

"Jungkook, aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Tidak! Itu benar! Saat aku datang di hari kelulusannya, ia sedang bersama teman wanitanya, tertawa lepas, tidak menolak saat mereka memberinya ciuman. Saat dia melihatku, hanya ada tatapan dingin di iris birunya. Seakan dia tidak menginginkanku disana. Aku menunggu. Dan dia benar-benar marah saat menemuiku. Padahal aku sudah berusaha menekan pengeluaranku dan menabung untuk membeli tiket ke New Haven"

Cukup sudah. YooA meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dengan kasar hingga mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung. Mereka kembali pada dunia mereka sendiri setelah ditatap tajam oleh YooA.

YooA berdiri dan mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook. Ia mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut. Setelah itu ia menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia merasa seperti punya adik. Bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung menyia-nyiakan pemuda sebaik ini? Kim Taehyung itu benar-benar bukan manusia.

Jungkook membalas melingkarkan lengannya pada YooA, dan tidak menyerah, ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat dia berciuman dengan orang lain di depanku. Dia sadar aku melihatnya dan ia tidak peduli. Aku lelah, Noona. Ini terlalu berat. Aku ingin menyudahinya tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintai Taehyung. Sangat."

YooA mengusap rambut Jungkook perlahan.

"Kalau kau menangis, menangis saja Jungkook. Tidak ada yang akan dengar"

Setelah berkata begitu, Jungkook benar menumpahkan semuanya di dalam pelukan YooA. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan menahan isakannya di bahu sempit gadis itu.

" . .Ini"

YooA menyadari itu. Tubuh Jungkook mendadak menegang seiring pelukannya yang semakin melemah. YooA tersenyum miring.

"T-Tae H-Hyu-Hyung.."

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook meneguk salivanya susah payah. Ia hendak berdiri dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung yang terlihat begitu marah. Iris birunya benar-benar mengintimidasi, lebih dari biasanya.

Sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut Taehyung berdiri di depannya dengan setelas kasualnya. Dan karenanya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Terlepas dari aura gelap Taehyung, penampilan pemuda itu memang sangat memikat.

Yooa menahan pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan tersenyum miring pada Taehyung. Si bajingan itu. Taehyung melihatnya dan menggeram tertahan. Dia tidak suka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku"

Tajam. Itu sebuah ancaman. Lalu kalian pikir Yooa gentar? Tidak sama sekali. Ia malah tertawa mengejek.

"Kekasih? Siapa kekasihmu, Tuan Kim?"

Taehyung mengernyit tak suka. Ia melirik Jungkook yang hanya diam menunduk di belakang YooA. Taehyung mengepalkan jemarinya kuat. Moodnya benar-benar hancur. Jungkook itu kekasihnya, bukan? Lalu kenapa dia hanya diam?

"Kau ingin mengatakan Jungkook kekasihmu? Well, kau seorang dokter. Kau jenius. Kau tampan dan disukai banyak orang. Awalnya aku begitu mengagumimu, dan sekarang aku sangat ingin menginjak wajahmu di bawah kakiku, Tuan Kim. Apa Yale tidak sedang mabuk karena membiarkan orang sepertimu masuk dan lulus dengan nilai sempurna? Jika tidak, harusnya kau sadar bagaimana kau memperlakukan kekasihmu selama ini, Jenius. Cangkangmu indah sekali, tetapi dirimu di dalam sana tak lebih dari sekedar kotoran!"

Jungkook mencengkeram lengan YooA, menahannya berbicara lebih jauh. Karena sungguh, YooA sepertinya punya masalah dalam menyaring kata-katanya.

Taehyung terlihat tidak peduli. Ia hanya memberi tatapan berbahaya pada Jungkook hingga membuat pemuda itu kembali menunduk takut.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau mencoba untuk bermain di belakangku? Dengan perempuan tidak tahu sopan santun ini?"

 **PLAK**

Jungkook membulatkan matanya terkejut bukan main. Taehyung berdecih pelan dan menatap YooA nyalang. Siapa gadis itu sampai berani menamparnya.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Kau sepertinya butuh lebih banyak cermin, Taehyung-ssi. Kau menuduh Jungkook tanpa alasan kuat sedangkan kau... apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini? Jika kau bisa, lalu kenapa kau marah jika Jungkook juga berkeinginan melakukannya? Dimana urat malumu, ha?!"

Ini bukan pertanda baik. Jungkook dengan cepat maju dan melindungi YooA di belakangnya.

"Hyung... kumohon.. hentikan.."

"Menyingkir, Jungkook!"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat.

"Ayo kita bicara. Tapi tidak disini. Kumohon?"

Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak lalu melangkah keluar. Jungkook berbalik lalu menyentuh kedua bahu YooA, dan dibalas senyum manis oleh YooA.

"Pergilah, selesaikan masalahmu Jungkook. Jangan menekan dirimu lagi"

"Terima kasih, Noona. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

Setelah berkata begitu, Jungkook ikut menyusul Taehyung dengan langkah tergesa. YooA menghela napas pelan.

"Astaga mata Kim Taehyung itu mengerikan sekali. Yahh.. semoga semua selesai dengan baik. Ya, semoga"

.

.

.

.

 **[note kali ini aku post disini karena emang ngga banyak]**

 **Aku update lebih cepat dari biasanya karena lagi bernapsu nyelesaian cerita ini secepat mungkin. Cuma tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi yeaaayyy!**

 **Terima kasih banget buat iKON dan SEVENTEEN atas comebacknya dan lagunya yang luar biasa jadi moodboaster ehehehe**

 **Dan buat yang berpuasa, sukses yaahh!**


	6. Chapter 6 : PLEASE, LET ME GO

"Hyung.."

Jungkook menarik ujung kaus Taehyung. Tidak kuat. Memangnya Jungkook berani menariknya kuat? jawabannya sudah pasti tidak. Lagipula ia tidak mau menyakiti Taehyung.

Taehyung meliriknya sekilas melalui ekor matanya. Rahangnya masih mengeras. Terlihat sekali amarahnya belum reda sedikitpun. Taehyung mencengkeram kuat tangan Jungkook yang semula menarik ujung kausnya. Tidak peduli pemuda dua tahun di bawahnya itu meringis pelan walau tetap mengikuti kemana Taehyung membawanya.

Taehyung menekan tubuh Jungkook pada body mobilnya. Taehyung sadar Jungkook kesakitan. Lalu, memangnya sejak kapan dia peduli pada Jungkook? Hal-hal seperti itulah yang disimpulkan Jungkook pada dirinya.

Memang benar. Ia sakit tapi ia sendiri tidak mau sembuh. Terlalu klasik jika ini semua karena Jungkook yang terlalu menyukai pemuda Kim itu.

Jungkook abai sekarang. Jikapun nanti bahunya hancur dicengkeram begitu kuat, setidaknya itu lebih baik. Dirinya sudah hancur di dalam sana dan dihancurkan pula dari luar itu bukan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

Jungkook menggigit pipi dalamnya, memandang tepat di iris biru Taehyung.

"Apakah jika aku jelaskan, hyung akan percaya?"

Beku. Taehyung membeku hanya dengan pertanyaan sederhana yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. tidak ada hal yang istimewa dari pernyataan itu, namun itu menjadi tamparan telak baginya.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya walau tidak melepas tangannya dari bahu Jungkook. Ia mengangkat kepalanya kearah langit musim panas yang cerah. Ia kembali menaruh atensi pada Jungkook setelah diam beberapa saat lamanya.

"Akan kudengarkan"

Jungkook menarik napas pelan.

"YooA Noona hanya temanku. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ia berbicara sedikit padaku waktu Hyung menjemputku beberapa hari yang lalu"

—saat hyung asik dengan perempuan-perempuan itu.

Jungkook melanjutkannya dalam hati. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa melupakan sedikitpun hal-hal yang melibatkan Taehyung di dalamnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Setidaknya dengan begini Taehyung dan dia bisa berpisah secara baik-baik.

"Aku bercerita padanya dan YooA noona mau mendengarkan. Sampai saat ini hanya ia sendiri yang mau berbagi denganku, dan aku percaya padanya."

Jungkook menyindir Taehyung. Sangat jelas. Namun objek sindiran sepertinya tidak paham maksud itu. iris birunya malah berkilat tanda emosi yang naik kembali.

"Kau mengatakan hubungan kita padanya? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkapkan hubungan kita pada siapapun!"

"Kita? Hubungan kita? Memangnya hubungan kita apa?"

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung di bahunya. Jika Taehyung berencana beradu panas dengannya, dengan senang hati Jungkook akan meladeninya kali ini. Mengesampingkan tujuan utamanya berbicara baik-baik dengan Taehyung. Tidak ada gunanya lagi jika ia dingin sedangkan Taehyung panas. Ia hanya akan habis luruh. Melawan api dengan api jauh lebih masuk akal.

"Jeon Jungkook kau membuatku marah"

"Lalu apa? Kau akan memukulku lagi? Aku tanya, memangnya hubungan kita apa, Brengsek?!"

Taehyung mengangkat lengan kanannya, menekan leher putih Jungkook hingga pemuda itu kesulitan bernapas. Tenggorokannya ditekan begitu kuat hingga ia kesulitan menggapai oksigen. Jungkook belum melunturkan tatapan menantang walaupun jika dilihat lebih lekat ada begitu banyak rasa sakit dan kecewa menyelubungi iris cokelat gelapnya.

Jungkook meremas ujung kamejanya sebagai pelampiasan. Ia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di ujung hidup hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi ia tidak akan melihat langit biru lagi, hiruk pikuk kota Seoul, tidak juga dengan bajingan di depannya. Karena ia tidak akan berada di dunia ini lagi.

Namun harapan itu pupus seketika saat Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya secara tiba-tiba. Jungkook terbatuk keras sembari membungkuk. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan bekas kemerahan di leher putihnya.

"Wae? Kau—ukh tidak jadi membunuhku? Bukankah perjanjian kita, siapapun yang membeberkan hubungan kita harus mati? Aku ingat semua, Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung tersentak kuat. Ulu hatinya seakan dihantam berkali-kali melihat bagaimana iris gelap Jungkook menatapnya terluka.

Taehyung memukul kuat kaca mobil tepat di samping Jungkook. Jungkook memejamkan matanya kuat. Bohong jika ia tidak takut sekarang. nyalinya seketika menciut. Ia merasa kecil ditatap demikian intens oleh iris es Taehyung.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu? Kenapa?"

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan wajah Taehyung yang hanya berjarak sejengkal darinya. Jungkook menenangkan dirinya diam-diam. Menyusun setidaknya satu kalimat saja untuk diberikan dengan lancar tanpa ada kesan gugup disana..

"Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah hidup. Bukankah bagimu aku hanya boneka mati yang bisa dimainkan kapanpun kau mau dan membuangnya ketika kau bosan?"

Taehyung marah. Jungkook bisa melihat kilatan itu di matanya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Taehyung harus marah? Semua yang Jungkook katakan benar adanya. Taehyung hanya memperlakukannya sebatas itu. tidak kurang dan tidak akan pernah lebih.

Taehyung terseyum miring. Itu dia. Senyuman yang jujur saja sangat Jungkook inginkan tidak muncul di saat seperti ini. Karena itu tidak pernah berdampak baik bagaimanapun juga.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya kuat saat ujung jemari hangat Taehyung menyusuri kulit wajahnya. Cengkeraman Taehyung mungkin bisa menyadarkannya bahwa ini memang sudah berakhir, namun ia tidak mendapatinya. Taehyung tidak melakukan itu. Secara tak terduga Taehyung malah menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Sangat erat namun entah mengapa rasanya kali ini bukan paksaan.

Kedua lengan Jungkook terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Tidak punya untuk sekedar membalas singkat pelukan itu. Semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan.

"Jangan.. jangan katakan itu" Taehyung berucap lirih di perpotongan leher Jungkook.

Rasanya geli saat helai kecoklatan Taehyung menggelitik kulit wajahnya saat sang pemilik bergerak sedikit saja. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk menghiraukan hal itu. Jungkook berusaha melepas diri namun Taehyung mengikatnya begitu kuat.

"Jangan katakan hal buruk tentangmu, Jungkook"

Jungkook jelas bingung. Ia tidak akan kaget kalau Taehyung punya kepribadian ganda—itu juga kalau memang benar. Namun nyatanya Taehyung itu sangat 'sehat'. Jungkook yakin seratus persen kalau Taehyung tidak sakit dalam artian sebenarnya. Tapi apa ini? Taehyung jelas bukan pujangga yang pandai memutar kata, tapi untuk kali ini Jungkook tidak paham arti kata-kata yang Taehyung keluarkan walau terdengar sangat sederhana.

"Ap—"

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkan jika kau memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku"

Apa sejelas itu? Jungkook bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa perihal itu. Walau diucap begitu dingin namun Jungkook bisa menyadarkan hal yang berbeda dari penuturan Taehyung kali ini. Hal yang membuat Jungkook ingin mendengar lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain boneka, Jungkook. Tidak pernah. Terutama denganmu"

—pendusta..

Siapapun pasti setuju mengatakan itu. Kim Taehyung seorang pendusta. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu semua setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? Dimana Kim Taehyung selama ini? Apa ia ingin menyangkal jika selama ini bukanlah dia? Bodoh.

Jungkook semakin kuat memberontak. Ia mendorong bahu Taehyung walau jemarinya bahkan sudah bergetar hebat. Semakin kuat ia menolak, semakin kuat pula Taehyung menekannya hingga ia kembali merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan badan mobil metalik Taehyung.

Jungkook menyerah. Ia sudah lelah.

"Taehyung-ie... kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak pernah bermain di belakangmu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan omong kosong padamu. Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu hingga kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau tidak pernah benar-benar memahamiku dan apa yang kuinginkan. Kau tidak pernah memberikan waktumu barang sedikit saja untukku. Sebenarnya kita ini apa? Kau menganggapku apa? Mengapa aku hanya merasa aku hanya bermain saja denganmu? Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan itu?"

Jungkook menunduk di tengah kungkungan lengan kokoh Taehyung. Menolak menunjukkan wajahnya dan takut melihat wajah Taehyung, takut jika ia melakukan itu, ia hanya akan terluka semakin dalam. Ia tidak siap menerima tatapan menghujam dari sepasang manik sedalam laut itu.

Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan dirinya yang siap hancur kapan saja. Benar, Jeon Jungkook itu manusia. Dia bukan binatang. Dia bukan mainan. Dia punya perasaan dan sebatas mana ia menekan perasaannya. Ini saatnya untuk menyerah. Ia sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Jungkook, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu"

Tertawa. Jungkook benar-benar tertawa sekarang. Menertawakan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Sejak awal Taehyung memang begitu, yang ia lakukan benar. Jungkook salah. Jungkook hanya sudah terlalu hanyut dalam permainan ini. Jungkook hanyalah pion kecil yang sudah kalah diantara pion-pion lain di dunia seorang Kim Taehyung. Lihat betapa bodohnya Jeon Jungkook selama ini.

"Kau benar— Ahh... kenapa kau harus repot melakukan itu. Aku hanya terlalu berlebihan. Jadi—karena aku sudah lelah terus menerus kalah, bisakah aku memohon padamu untuk menghentikan permainan ini? Kumohon..."

Jungkook tidak menangis adalah sebuah hal yang patut diapresiasi. Mata bulatnya hanya memerah dan terlihat redup saat memohon pada Taehyung.

Taehyung melonggarkan cengkeramannya dan menarik lengan Jungkook. Mendekap begitu erat. Jungkook tidak membalas. Siapa dia yang berani mengangkap tangannya, membalas pelukan hangat yang ia rindukan ini?

"Jangan lanjutkan.. hentikan.."

"Kau jahat. Kau menyakitiku, hyung. Aku ingin membencimu"

Jungkook berucap lirih dibalik bahu Taehyung.

"Aku tidak akan bisa jika kau menjauh. Jeon Jungkook hanya untuk Kim Taehyung"

"Kau tidak memberiku tempat di dekatmu, hyung"

"Aku ti—"

"Kau lebih sering menghabiskan dengan kekasihmu di luar sana. Kau marah saat aku sedikit mengusikmu. Jika orang lain melakukan hal yang sama, kau malah tersenyum begitu manis. Bullshit,Kim"

Yang Jungkook maksud adalah wanita yang di rumah sakit hari itu. Itu masih salah satunya.

"Kau memaksaku melakukan hal yang aku tidak suka. Hal yang kutakuti. Kau tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau tetap menyuruhku melakukannya? Apa kau begitu senang melihatku terluka?"

"Disaat aku mengunjungimu di hari kelulusan itu, kau menghujamku, membunuhku di detik yang sama. Kau marah. Kenapa? Apa salah jika aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu?"

"Kau tidak datang di hari ulang tahunku, kau bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku menyukai musik dan memutuskan fokus pada bidang itu. Kau tidak tahu. Apakah kau akan mati jika bertanya padaku tentang itu? Apa suaramu terlalu berharga untuk didengar manusia hina sepertiku?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Taehyung mengambil napas dalam. Suara Jungkook serak. Taehyung berhasil menghancurkan Jungkook—meski bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengungkapkan itu. Aku suka kau mendekat jika aku memanggilmu. Aku dekat dengan mereka karena aku ingin melakukannya yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau repot datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk kelulusanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu semua salah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lelah Jungkook. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud."

"Pembohong! Kau jahat Taehyung! Aku benci padamu!"

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan Taehyung. Tidak Jungkook, tidak juga orang lain. Hanya Taehyung dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan Jungkook benci itu. Ingin. Ia sangat ingin jika yang dikatakan Taehyung benar adanya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menampik rasa takut itu.

Taehyung melonggarkan pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Jungkook. Jungkook diam. Tidak menolak tidak juga memberi respon yang baik.

Matanya membola saat Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pucuk hidungnya. Kaget? Itu sudah pasti.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Kau tahu aku melakukan begitu banyak kesalahan, begitu banyak melukaimu. Menurutku ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jungkook, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Lebih dari apapun. Jika aku memberikan semuanya padamu, apa kau mau tetap tinggal denganku? Jangan pergi. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ini semua. Jungkook, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gantung? Iya tahu ini emang gantung. Jangan terror aku. Terror Melanie aja. Ini bukan salahku. Salahin Mel yang buat lagunya juga gantung #eh

Aku Cuma ngikut alur lagunya. Ini songfic yang panjang dan ini... drama banget

Kalau boleh jujur aku juga emang pengen nyelesaian semua fic yang ada as soon as possible. Disaat ide lagi stuck buat fic di my stories —kecualikan untuk **CIEL** dan **The Strongest F** — ide buat fic lain nongol dengan ngga tau dirinya #shit

Dan untuk **Obsessed** , aku udah ngehapus next ficnya cuz im totally changed the plot. Semua yang udah dirancang jauh-jauh hari, aku buang karena itu Cuma bakal buat cerita makin panjang ngga jelas.

Jadi kalau berkenan silahkan tunggu... #ayyeee


End file.
